


set with sparks

by willowcabins



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcabins/pseuds/willowcabins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root buys a car for the sole reason of having her way with Shaw on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	set with sparks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lescousinsdangereux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lescousinsdangereux/gifts).



> I thought of an amazing date, and then I got distracted by imagining all the sex it would entail.

Shaw knows exactly why Root bought this car when she rolls into the garage with it. Root would never have bought a bright red ferrari for aesthetic reasons. No, this vehicle is solely for Shaw’s benefit, and Shaw loves it.

“Do you like my new ride?” Root asks with a pleased grin as she steps out of the low car and walks up to Shaw slowly.

“You don’t even know how to drive this thing,” Shaw replies instead.

“Mh,” Root agrees. “I never had time to actually get a driver’s license, you know.”

“You’re a menace.” Root laughs, stepping in front of Shaw and gently running her fingers through Shaw’s hair with a small smile.

“I try,” she murmurs, leaning down to kiss Shaw gently. Shaw smiles into the kiss as Root maneuvers Shaw subtly, gently pushing her towards the hood of the car.

“You’re very predictable,” Shaw whispers in a hoarse voice as Root gently pushes Shaw down.

Root smiles at her knowingly. As Shaw leans back on the car, she relishes the light of the smile. The teeth, small fangs, add a possessive tilt to Root’s grin. That,combined with Root's predatory hands, nails raking down the outside of Shaw's thigh, over the fabric of her jeans, makes Shaw gasp quietly. The gasp turns into a grin when she grinds against Root's thigh. Root leans forward, putting the exact amount of pressure on Shaw's core and kisses her. It's a slow graze of the lips, at first. Shaw lets out a barely audible sigh, a signal of calm relaxation that Root cherishes. Shaw's soft relaxation around her is far more important than any words of affection. Root leans in again and rakes her teeth along Shaw's jaw. Shaw's hands skim to Root's ass and pull her closer so that she can slide her mouth over Root's, slipping in her tongue. Shaw's hips rise a fraction against the car in agreement when Root shifts her weight, and runs her hand from Shaw's hair to her hip. Root loves the small staccato beats of Shaw's heart when she lightly, ever so gently, runs her hands over her clothed flesh. The tendrils of excitement coil in Shaw's stomach, and Root can almost taste the slow increase of pressure between Shaw's bones. Root slips her hand under Shaw's shirt, to rest her thumb on bare flesh. Root's hands are cold in comparison to Shaw's almost feverish flesh, and Shaw whispers a quiet tone of encouragement. Root grins and moves her hand up to the bra. Root carefully kneads Shaw's breast, and quivers as Shaw moans quietly in agreement. Root leans in and carefully takes Shaw's lips in between her teeth, applying just enough pressure that Shaw rises with her. Root grins and slips her hand under the bra to the bare flesh of Shaw’s breast. Shaw's dark nipple has already pebbled with arousal, and Root flicks the nipple unapologetically while she kisses a special place on Shaw's neck. Shaw whimpers in desperation and Root laughs quietly, all too aware that the breath on the wet bite mark will make Shaw quiver again. Root pushes up Shaw's t-shirt almost carelessly, tossing it aside on the hood of the car while she turns her attention to Shaw's still-clothed breasts. Shaw is wearing a practical balcony bra made out of black lace, and Root grins happily as she leans forward and drags her tongue over Shaw's nipples, irritating the sensitive flesh with the rough lace. Shaw gasps in appreciation and threads her hand through Root's hair, trying to drag her closer. Root starts running her hand along Shaw’s jean-clad thigh and Shaw’s flesh starts simmering pleasantly.

Impatient with Root, Shaw quickly sits up and undoes her own bra. Root laughs, and obediently lowers her face to Shaw’s right breast, running her hand along the underside carefully before she gently kisses the nipple, sucking at it gently. Shaw groans and her back arches, and Root grins against brown skin, as she bites down gently again. While her mouth is keeping Shaw’s right breast, her other hand kneads the other breast. Shaw squirms against the car, trying to find traction on the shiny metal to force Root to move against her. Root responds by putting the weight on the thigh between Shaw's leg, making Shaw moan again.

"Root," She gasps, her voice tinged with a lazy command that always makes the surface of Root's skin feel velvety and warm. The words drip over her as she slowly begins kissing her way down Shaw's navel, her hands running around the waistband of Shaw's jeans. Shaw pushes her shoulders against the car to cant up her hip so that Root can pull off her pants, though she whines when the pressure of Root's leg against her core disappears as a result. Root chuckles and pulls down the jeans to reveal small girl-boxers hugging Shaw's ass. Though Root does this with taunting slowness, slowly worshipping every part of Shaw's skin while she continued her pilgrimage downwards. Shaw is neatly whining, so Root drags her fingers up Shaw’s labia over the fabric of Shaw’s underwear with a triumphant grin. Shaw squirms and Root steps forward and leans into Shaw again. Her clothed leg rubs gently over Shaw's underwear as she slowly kisses Shaw. Shaw's hands clutch Root's ass and grinds against her again, seeking friction to alleviate the pressure below her stomach. Root leans into her, pushing her leg up in a leisurely rhythm, fanning the flame inside Shaw, without any hurry, any sign of an understanding of Shaw's desperation. Shaw sinks her nails into Root's ass to force more action, but instead Root slowly trails hot kisses down her neck, until she reaches the base of Shaw's neck, where she leaves a little nip. The small bite, quick and sharp, runs through Shaw like an electric bolt, and she groans loudly against Root as more quick heat pools in her pants. Root grins and drags another hand over the clothed center, and Shaw thrust into her again. Root can feel Shaw's wetness through the fabric and shudders, breathing out in one staccato beat against Shaw's neck. Shaw groans again, desperately trying to hitch Root's thigh on her hip. Root resists, and instead slides down Shaw's body. Small beads of sweat drip down the side of Shaw’s face as she watches Root like a hawk. Root hums happily as she falls to her knees between Shaw's legs. The tilt of the hood of the car gives her perfect access to Shaw, and she kissed Shaw's underwear right over her slit, gasping when she can smell Shaw. Suddenly, she can’t get Shaw's underwear off fast enough. She feels a raw hunger building in her throat as she carefully kisses the inside of Shaw's thigh. Shaw whines and winds her leg around Root's head, trying to push her forward gently. Root grins and ignores the pressure, instead leaving featherlight kisses on hypersensitive flesh up Shaw’s thighs. Shaw cants up her hips in frustration as her hand scrapes against the car. Root pauses her tauntingly slow journey upwards and leans her face against Shaw's thigh, looking up at her.

"Watch out, that car is new," she warns with a grin, and Shaw growls, wrapping a hand in Root's long hair and pulling her forward unceremoniously. Root dives between Shaw's legs gladly, running her wide tongue once up Shaw's labia, and enjoying the seismic shock-wave that shakes Shaw’s body as a result. Root lightly kisses the side of Shaw thigh, and. Shaw shivers. Root repeats her licking in long, extended beats, watching Shaw’s breath hitch and shudder. But by then, she’s strung out. Her own skin is clammy, and she feels her thighs spasm in protest. Root straightens up and sits down on Shaw’s thigh. She looks down at Shaw lovingly as she gently inserts one, then two fingers inside Shaw. Her fingers keep time with her body as she begins rubbing herself off on Shaw’s thigh. With the combined sensation of Root’s hot center dripping on Shaw’s thigh and the palm of her hand pushing into her clit, Shaw comes way too quickly, grabbing purchase on the ledge where the hood meets the windshield. As the spasms roll through her body and she arches and tenses upwards, her fingers dig into the windshield wipers. Root comes only a second later, pushed over in the last second as Shaw shivers underneath her. Shaw moans loudly when she feels Root tighten around her

“Root,” she keens, barely holding herself up while Root languidly licks her again, her tongue warm and soft. Shaw can feel Root smile against her flesh, but she can't help herself. She grinds into Root and growls, coming in a quick wave as she collapses into her. Root supports Shaw's weight on her shoulder with a smirk and doesn't stop, watching Shaw writhe as her oversensitive flesh is stimulated again. Shaw's knuckles turn white against the red car as she tries to regain control of her breathing, but Root doesn't let her; her mouth is unrelenting on Shaw, and Shaw's legs buckle again as another wave of pleasure forces her back again.

"Tsk," Root murmurs, her voice heavy and dripping as she pulls herself upwards. "Stop playing with the windshield wipers."

“You’re the worst,” Shaw mutters, letting go of the edge of the car and wrapping her arms around Root. She laughs softly at this and kisses Shaw as she settles into her arms. They lie like that for a couple of minutes, their breathing evening out, until Root slowly sits up and begins to rebutton her blouse. Shaw watches her silently, trying to remember when that even got unbottoned. Root catches Shaw’s eye and tilts her head.

“Ready?” She asks. Shaw raises an eyebrow.

“Ready?” She repeats. “Ready for what?” Root grins.

“To fulfill the whole the reason we got this car?” Root replies with a raised eyebrow.

“You mean … this…,” Shaw gestures at herself, “wasn’t the reason you got the car?”

“Oh Shaw,” Root purrs with a toothy grin, “we have a mission.”

“A mission!?” Shaw is pulling on her pants quickly, walking around to the driver’s seat of the car to make sure her guns are still there. They are. She grins.

“Of course,” Root says, casually, as if Shaw should have known; “The Machine wants us to dismantle this terrorist ring by next week, and this car is our ticket inside.” Shaw tries to wipe the smile off her face; she tries to pretend that her aching body isn’t already putting itself together with the promise of violence on her mind; she tries to pretend that this doesn’t sound like an amazing week ahead of them.


End file.
